


king Jellybean Aftermath

by DonaldTrumpsasshole



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rick is nice, Riding, in first chapter, king jellybean(mentioned), morty has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonaldTrumpsasshole/pseuds/DonaldTrumpsasshole
Summary: Mort mort rides rick after a nightmare about king Jellybean, rick is comforting and morty needs it. (Also rick is a little ooc bc he wouldn't normally be this compassionate, and rick doesn't burp because hes fucking morty :/  )





	king Jellybean Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Morty is like 13 dude, thats why its under age

"Morty~" Rick moaned as morty slid back down on his cock. 

They're in the garage, both doors shut but not locked. 

Morty started this, or thats what Rick tells himself. Morty came in where Rick was working on a new crystal for his portal gun. 

He crawled into Ricks lap crying, stating that he had a nightmare. It was about King Jellybean again, this time Rick was sympathetic. He put his arms around the child and now they're in this predicament.

Morty layed his head on ricks chest, eyes glazed with lust and hands desparatly wrapped around ricks neck. Morty rose up off of ricks cock and slid back down whimpering as he did. Rick grunted and ran his hand through mortys hair, his other hand holding mortys leg. 

Rick supported mortys back with the hand that had just been in the smallers hair. As morty whimpered, rick pushed his cock out of the child teasingly slipping the tip in and out of his rim then he tightened his grip on morty, forcefully sliding his cock back into his grandson. 

Morty came within seconds of the pleasure, shuddering and crying out a little too loud for ricks liking. Rick rocked into the small boy giving him little jolts of pleasure, the tip of ricks cock hit mortys prostate as he rocked.

Morty was hypersensitive, his prostate now feeling overstimulated. As rick pulled out of morty and slid back into him, he whimpered, he moaned and shakily slid his body in sync with ricks thrusts.

Morty was a mess, strands of hair stuck out everywhere and his shirt stained with cum.  
Rick looked at him wondering why they even did these things in the first place.  
Morty soon pulled himself up and sat up straight, looking into ricks eyes' as he was level with the older.

Morty leaned in and kissed rick, their lips fit perfectly together. Rick slipped his tongue in mortys mouth and they both moaned.

Thier tongues slid together as one of ricks hands held the bottom of mortys back while the other supported his thigh. Rick grunted as mortys body convulsed and morty whimpered.

Rick felt amazing inside of morty or at least morty thought so, morty moaned as he unlatched his lips from ricks. He layed his head on ricks shoulder and whimpered, Rick still fucking into his body.

Morty whispered Ricks name in estacy as both of ricks hands grabbed onto mortys hips and rick desparatly thrusted into the young boy.

Morty wanted to call out for rick, yell his grandfathers name in so much vain yet, at the same time he nuzzled his head into ricks neck and bit his bottom lip yelling 'Daddy' in his mind.

Morty came agian with a faint whisper of 'Daddy' that rick definitely heard as he rutted into mortys body forcefully and then stayed there, Rick moaned as he came inside of the small boy. Morty felt ricks cum hit his walls and slide down, settling inside of him.

Rick rutted up into morty a few more times then pulled out, Rick kissed morty and pulled back then leaned down for a deeper kiss, enveloping mortys tongue with his own tongue.

Morty made a keening noise every time they're lips met and rick found that absolutly adorable.

As rick continued the deep kiss he slid his hand down mortys back and slipped a finger inside of Mortys hole. Rick could feel his own cum oozing down his grandsons walls, gathering around ricks finger.

Morty moaned and moved up on the finger then back down. Rick smirked again and pulled his finger out. Rick look down at Morty and noticed that he was already half hard and biting his bottom lip.

"God, Morty I'm to old to be fucking you again baby" rick chuckled as he brushed mortys hair back.

"But, Daddy" morty put his hands on ricks chest and laid his head on ricks shoulder pouting.

Rick half groaned half moaned at the name and raked a finger through mortys tip.

Morty moaned, supprized and relaxed a little, still feeling horny.  
Rick slid his cock back in to morty and rutted into mortys soft skin, hips bruised purple and darkening fast.

Rick moaned as his cock harded at the sudden heat. Morty slid his hand around his cock and pumped, light but fast as he rose off of ricks cock and slid back down.

Morty was moaning like a whore, through biten lips and shaking thighs he kissed rick. Ricks tongue slid into mortys mouth and lapped at his tongue.

Morty soon started whimpering and panting, his cock swollen and painfully ready for release. Rick wasn't to far behind as morty shot his load all over ricks stomach again, morty continued to pump his way through his orgasm, whispering curses.

Rick came inside of morty for the second time, moaning mortys name and hoping that one day morty will be so horny with teenage pheromones that rick would come so many times inside of morty that he will be overflowing with ricks cum.

Rick rode out his orgasm with the image in his mind. He didn't pull out this time, he stayed there and kissed morty a bit too deeply a few more times after.

Morty moaned, "Rick please"  
Morty tryed to move off of rick but he couldn't, so he rested his head in the crook of ricks neck and moaned as he humped down on rick a few times more but eventually stopped and had rick pull out of him letting the two catch there breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doin, give feedback if you want


End file.
